


Planting the Earth King

by Jellyfishdreams1



Series: Fluffy Demon [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amaimon is needy, Fluff, Gardening, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, could be romantic or platonic, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: You decide to take up gardening!A short drabble





	Planting the Earth King

                You had wanted a garden for gods know how long. You loved feeling the ground between your fingers when you were planting, and watching the new life sprout gave you a sense of pride. Flowers, vegetables, anything was fair game. You just wanted to garden again.

                There was a sale going on at the dollar store near your dorm for planting supplies. Basic seeds, pottery, even some cheap soil. While they weren’t the best, you hoped they would be good starters for what you wanted to do.

                Carrying your purchases back to the dorm, you couldn’t keep the grin off your face—this was going to perfect!

* * *

                 Amaimon popped in once you were home, munching on a lollipop. He eyed your purchases.

                “I can grow that for you. Why bother buying it on your own,” he questioned, not understanding your reasoning. You shook your head at him, still grinning.

                “It’s not about that, Amai! It’s about the process. Doing the work, seeing your own work turn into something beautiful. It’s rewarding,” you responded, trying to help him understand. Amaimon shrugged, continuing to work on his sucker,

                “Whatever you say. I’m still going to do it.” You grabbed your purchases, and started to head outside. “There’s candy involved if you help though~”

                Amaimon had never moved faster in his life. 

* * *

                Turns out having an earth demon helping you plant was a greater idea than you originally planned. As you prepared the seeds, Amaimon worked on the soil, adding extra nutrients to make everything grow big and strong. You had to hold back a giggle at the concentration he was putting in to make sure all the levels were just right—he would never say it, but Amaimon cared for the earth just as much as you did.

                Over in the shade, Behemoth was snoring, enjoying the nice weather. A bird had landed on top of them, which made them roll over, resulting in a flurry of feathers as the bird rushed away to avoid being hurt.

                Finally, the planters were all set up, and you began setting the seeds in, giving love with each pat. You also made little name tags for the pots so you know who was who. Amaimon looked at the signs with envy, and if he could have been any greener, he would have turned it.

                You sighed, and quickly made another name tag, tying it to Amaimon’s jacket. It read: “Needy Earth King.” Amaimon looked down at it, looked up at you, and pouted.

                “I’m not needy. I just have needs,” he murmured, but kept the name tag on. You smiled at him, and continued to care for the plants. You didn't bother telling him that's exactly what needy meant.

* * *

                A few weeks passed, and you spent much of your time focused on the plants, which of course made Amaimon jealous. He noticed how you were watering the plants every day, and that gave him an idea.

                The next day you came out to water your plants, and saw Amaimon in his own planter, waist deep in soil. You burst out laughing at how ridiculous it was.

                Amaimon pouted again. “You spend so much time with the plants. So I planted myself. Now you have to pay attention to me.

                You laughed again, and poured the whole watering can on him, causing him to growl.

                “You’re a needy earth king, after all,” you said before running away, laughing,  from a pissed Amaimon.


End file.
